Episode 8018 (19th December 2017)
Plot Brenda wants to talk to Laurel about Bob. Laurel tries to avoid the conversation but Brenda is worried and believes Laurel knows something. At the police station, DS Benton and DC Wilson quiz Adam. DS Benton asks about Emma and how terrified she must've been in her final moments. He suggests Adam was out for revenge for James' death but Adam states James was his dad only by blood - there was no deep bond. DS Benton reveals they know it was him who called the police station in an attempt to set up Ross. Brenda tells Laurel that she saw her text to Bob asking if he'd told her the truth yet. Laurel lies it was about the car insurance. Diane catches Bernice stuffing recipients into a bag. She isn't impress by the amount of money her daughter has been 'borrowing' and is adamant Bernice needs to sit Dee Dee down and admit her true financial situation. Bernice storms out, unintentionally leaving a few scraps of paper behind. Doug looks at the pieces of paper, they're IOUs totalling several thousand pounds. At Butlers Farm, Aaron asks Cain if Adam's arrest has anything to do with them burying the tyres. Cain believes it's just because Adam doesn't have an alibi so Aaron states they'll need to get him one. An anonymous gift of tickets to a falconry show and a night in a star gazing hut has been left on the doorstep of Mulberry Cottage for Lydia. Lydia concludes it's from Bernice after recalling she mentioned it yesterday in the salon yesterday. Brenda challenges Bob about the text. He also insists it was just about the car insurance. Victoria confronts Ross and Pete in the pub, believing they both know Adam is innocent. Bernice knows she needs to tell Dee Dee the truth but worries Dee Dee will hate her. Nicola unhelpfully comments it'll give Dee Dee more in common with Gabby. Brenda reads Bob's text from Laurel asking if he's okay. Brenda fears Bob may be ill but he assures her he isn't so she questions if he's having an affair. Bob denies it but can't deny having sex with someone else. After emptying the café, devastated Brenda asks Bob who he slept with. Bob says it was someone he used to work with. Tom calls round at Jacobs Fold with stacks of presents. He and Debbie are soon kissing. Diane confronts Bernice about the IOU notes in the salon in front of Gabby and Dee Dee. Bernice is forced to admit to Dee Dee that she misled her about her wealth, or lack thereof. Diane is surprised it's Lydia who's been bankrolling Bernice. Brenda tries to find out more about Bob's infidelity so Bob spins her a tale about a hosiery salesman's reunion where he slept with a woman named 'Fiona'. Bob promises her it's the truth although Brenda is unsure what to believe. Tom proposes Debbie comes to works for him but Debbie declines. Bob protests he only had sex with another woman once although Brenda is upset he hasn't even apologised. Adam is being held at the station for a further twenty-four hours. Moira wants to tell the police what really happened but Cain is adamant Adam will be fine if he says nothing. When Lydia calls Bernice is the kindest person in the village, Dee Dee informs Lydia that Mrs Dumphreys left her £100,000 and Bernice inadvertently stole it. Bernice admits cashing in Mrs Dumphreys betting slip before she knew the old lady had an heir. Lydia is disgusted. She realises Jimmy's faux-fur coat was paid for with the money and demands he takes it off. Before Lydia storms off, Dee Dee asks her not to hate Bernice. Bob reveals to Laurel that Brenda is aware he had a one-night stand. Laurel's relieved he didn't mention her name. Cast Regular cast *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Bernice Blackstock - Samantha Giles *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Sarah Sugden - Katie Hill *Tom Waterhouse - Ned Porteous *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb Guest cast *DS Benton - Justin Pierre *DC Wilson - Jennifer Lord (uncredited) *Dee Dee - Mia Gibson-Reed Locations *Main Street *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and downstairs rooms *Hotten Police Station - Interview room *Brook Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Butlers Farm - Kitchen and living room *Café Main Street - Interior and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Jacobs Fold - Downstairs rooms *Pear Tree Cottage - Beauty & Bernice salon Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,890,000 (9th place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2017 episodes